


Let Go, Be Wild

by AmAgusSpas



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Claiming Bites, Companions, Desire, Desperation, Doggy Style, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Heart-to-Heart, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Passion, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves, vampire!13, werewolf!yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAgusSpas/pseuds/AmAgusSpas
Summary: Yaz has a desire that only the Doctor can fill, one triggered by a very drastic change. (Vampire AU - vampire!13 ft newly turned werewolf!Yaz)





	Let Go, Be Wild

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say feral?

“Yaz? What are you-”

Words trailed off as warm hands shifted up her arms, moving around her neck as Yaz pressed herself closer into her personal space. She could feel the heat radiating off her, even through her dress. It had been weeks since she had last seen the TARDIS officer, not since the incident, and there was a definite change in her demeanour. There was a swagger, a charm, something dark and reckless. If the Doctor was being honest with herself, she was entirely taken away by it. Her back was pressed up against the door to the lounge as a leg slid in between her own and pushed upwards. She had been close with Yaz before, a night that went out of control with her own urges turning the tides, one that ended with unspoken words and confusion. But Yaz was back, back from hiding, storming into her home and leaving her breathless.

“I’m sorry. I…I just…I really need you right now.”

Yaz made a point of punctuating her remark with a scalding kiss against the Doctor’s neck, rough and almost territorial. Teeth grazed over her cool skin, sharper than she remembered, almost…

“Yaz, stop. Wait.”

Fumbling her hands around until she could grip hold of strong shoulders and push back, the Doctor looked up into the near-black eyes of Yaz, searching for something. Anything at all. When she found it, fear spread through her body. She had changed, oh how she had changed. Aside from the darker eyes, the Doctor could see the distinct outline of fangs under her lips and felt more muscle under her fingertips than before. With her senses returning, there was an unmistakable scent of something different in the air, something wild and dangerous. Pheromones leaking out of control, trying desperately to draw her in. If it weren’t for her vampiric heritage keeping her stable and alert, then she knew that all sense of reason would have been lost long ago. The woman standing before her was not her Yaz, no, she was something entirely new. Having kept herself away because of guilt and shame, the Doctor had failed to realise the infection.

Yaz was no longer human. She had become a Werewolf.

“You…oh saints, I’m so sorry Yaz. I didn’t know things had gotten this bad, I should have been there to help you. I should have saved you. I could have. But now…you’re…we can’t do this. It’s not right.”

Making a show of leaving, the Doctor tried to push Yaz away, but found her unmoving. The leg resting between her own made its way upwards, bunching up the ends of her dress as it moved, hovering too close for comfort.

“You say it’s not right, but I gave myself over to you freely. I let you drink me, let you taste me, let you have me that night. Do you think I regret that? The reason I’m here at all is because you’re all I can think about. I’m scared, Doctor. Scared and alone. I don’t know what this is doing to me, but all roads lead right back to you.”

Yaz moved herself a few steps back, allowing the Doctor to straighten out her dress and place a hand against where she had kissed. Eyes fell to the floor, words barely breaking a whisper.

“I’m sorry I left you. I didn’t know what to do. I thought coming here would help but I think I’ve made things worse. I’m sorry.”

Repeating her apology, Yaz turned towards the open front door. The night air blew her hair across her shoulders, cascading softly as she made her exit, taking one final look at the Doctor before one foot crossed the threshold. Before the rest of her could flee, a cold hand came and held against the sleeve of her leather jacket, tugging her harshly back into the house as another hand pushed the door to slam closed. They stood and stared, the Doctor taking the time to study Yaz again. The dark gaze had softened, and her body was stiff in her grip. She was holding everything back, cracking and revealing parts of herself. Her true self. Arms manoeuvred around to bring her into a tight hug, warm air tickling the back of her neck as Yaz sighed and slowly melted into the embrace. It was not the time for words, she knew that. Being around Yaz again was bringing back the fire in her stomach, shattering her own protective walls and desperately calling for her to never leave again. Under no circumstances had she expected to adore her company so much, she had tried desperately to stop falling, but the pull was too strong.

Both of them needed something, in that moment.

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

The only words the Doctor could muster caused a shiver to slowly creep down Yaz’s spine, hands winding around the back of the silken dress the vampire wore to pull her in closer. Even as they stayed together in a calm embrace, tension began to flicker in the air once more. Hands moved up and down spines, catching breaths, a low hum from the Doctor spurring Yaz on once again. She dropped her head down to rest against the vampire’s shoulder, breathing in the unmistakable scent of floral teas and dust. Her nose brushed up the side of her neck, where her teeth had once attempted to claim the supple flesh, lips ghosting in their wake. She was divine, something to be savoured and ravished in equal measure. Thoughts spiralled out of control from happy contemplation to dark and baser desires, fingers curling against the fabric of the dress and teasing the zipper near the Doctor’s shoulder-blades.

“Can we take this somewhere-”

“Upstairs. Second door on the left. Bed, not sofa. Take what’s in the top drawer. Please.”

Trailing a series of kisses up the Doctor’s neck and across her jaw, Yaz moved away enough to hastily drag the vampire up the stairs to the signalled door. Her heart pounded in her chest, mind racing at what the latter half of the rushed statement could mean.

* * *

Nails dug into her skin, latching onto her shoulders and pushing her down into the soft sheets. Hazel-green eyes looked up, chest heaving from ragged breaths at the sight of sweat clinging to Yaz’s skin. It shone in the dim light of her room, illuminated by the traces of moonlight seeping in. Far from her to say any creature looked ethereal, especially whilst under such a deep heady haze, that was exactly how Yaz looked in that moment. In between the predatory stare and concentration, was utter devotion and the caring streak she had come to know and love all the more. She felt safe and loved, body buzzing with electricity from being worked so close to the edge already by skilled hands. Her reward was coming soon, and it filled the Doctor with adrenaline and anticipation.

“Do you think you’re ready?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Tell me to stop, any time.”

Slowly, but with sure movements, cool silicone slipped between her legs and began to cut through the burning heat. With each nudge of her hips to guide the way, the Doctor swore colours were already forming in her eyes as she felt herself being stretched and filled expertly. The occasional twinge of pain did nothing to deter her, her own hips rolling with the motions until they connected skin to skin, hilt buried deep. There was a moment of pause, for accommodation, before Yaz drew herself back again. The Doctor whined as she moved, shaking legs trying desperately to chase back the friction she so needed, bemoaning the loss of the sensation.

“O-oh. Please. Keep going…Don’t stop.”

With a smirk on her face, a flash of teeth and a shine in her eyes, Yaz pushed the curved tip back inside. The Doctor cantered up as Yaz pushed against her shoulders to keep her from moving out of her grasp, head dropping to hover around her ear. She could feel hair tickling her cheeks and hot breaths against her skin.

“As you wish.”

Tentative, teasing strokes soon became replaced with deep angled thrusts, the Doctor’s head pressing into the pillow and mouth dropping as Yaz panted against her ear. It was nothing she had ever experienced before, nothing compared to the memories she had of such a moment. Everything was fire and ice, tearing her apart from in the inside in the most beautiful of ways, the sounds of their pleasure creating a symphony against the night. The curves and ridges of the silicone toy heightened everything, every possible point of pleasure being hit with precision. She had used it on her own, on lonely nights, drawn to its unconventional design and how it filled a prominent void. Having it wielded by someone else, by Yaz no less, was more than she had bargained for. The hands stilling her shoulders dropped either side as she continued to thrust into her with vigour.

Had the Doctor been paying more attention to proceedings, she would have noticed changes in Yaz. The nails leaving marks against her untouchable skin, the low growl in the back of her throat, pointed canines slipping past her parted lips. Her body seemed to be getting stronger, forcing her further into the bed with each strong thrust of her hips. But the Doctor was lost in the moment. She was feeling things she hadn’t felt in years, decades even, hands moving from balling up in the sheets to loop around Yaz’s neck and drag her self up to kiss her. She was quickly overpowered again, tongue and teeth claiming every part of her and leaving her useless lungs burning for air they never needed. There was something in the air, something different, and the Doctor wanted nothing more than to never leave Yaz again.

There was something else burning inside her, something in the pit of her stomach, winding tighter and tighter. Shudders ran down her spine as she pulled away from Yaz’s kiss and groaned long and high. She did not expect the most wonderful sensation to end so soon, did not expect Yaz to simply pull away and leave her stunned and empty.

“Y-Yaz…wh-”

Sure hands shifted the arms from around her neck, dark eyes boring into her own as a sly smile came across Yaz’s face.

“Turn over.”

“I…um…”

“Doctor.”

There was a harsh bite to her tone, a deep brassy rumble, leaving the Doctor little all to do but comply. Yaz shifted to the side of the bed, giving her enough room to slowly clamber over. Resting on the backs of her forearms, her knees close together as she lifted her backside into the air, the Doctor turned over to look at Yaz with a questioning gaze. Now they had parted, she could see all the changes clear as day. Muscles shifted as Yaz positioned herself back behind her, the tip of the toy pressing dangerously close to her. Warm skin pressed into her own, one hand resting beside her shoulder as the other snaked its way over her breasts. The contact alone was enough to make the Doctor whine again as one nipple was gently pinched and tugged at. Yaz travelled further south, across her stomach and down between her legs.

Skilled fingers made their way between her folds, brushing over her clit and taking her arousal in their stride. Twisting her head to the side so she could stay comfortable, the Doctor’s breathing quickened as Yaz began to stroke and tease her with feather-light touches. She no longer mourned the emptiness, the fire inside her was slowly being stoked with each passing second. While Yaz had already worked her up to get her to take the toy in the first place, she somehow knew everything she wanted and liked. The Doctor groaned as the toy effortlessly slid back inside, reaching an entirely new spot inside her that caused her back to bow. She could hear Yaz breathing in her ear again, matching her groans and moans as she took care of all her needs.

The melodic sounds of sex left her ear, shifted, turned into kisses against her ear and down towards her neck. They settled underneath her hair, tickling replaced with sharp pain. The Doctor felt iron-like teeth tearing into her, hard enough to draw the blood she no longer had. The hold was intense, leaving her feeling as limp as a rag-doll. She had no will to move, no want to. The pain combined with the never-ending perfect strokes of the toy and the fingers working her clit over drove her mad. She was burning hotter and quicker than any other time in her life, a final push of her body into the sheets being all she needed to fall hard over the edge. A high pitched gasp broke through the room as the Doctor’s body tensed up. She felt alive, felt human, and entirely spent on a high.

Yaz’s thrusts became shallower as her hand fell to the bed below, entangled underneath the Doctor’s collapsing body. While she covered her protectively, letting her ride every drop of pleasure out of her system, Yaz stayed motionless inside her and carefully drew her teeth away from her neck. There were four puncture wounds, markings from other teeth, a slightly hint of necrosis forming around the site of the wound. Her bite had turned some of the Doctor’s flesh as dead as it should be. The odd thing was, Yaz had no care for it. All she felt was the unmistakably addictive feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins, and a heat between her legs. She ignored it, rolling away from the contented vampire and taking the time to deal with the harness that kept everything in place.

She could have her time another night.

Making her way back onto the bed, the Doctor stirred, turning over onto her side so she could face Yaz with a ditzy smile on her face. She could feel herself coming down again, tension leaving her body and her body reverting back to it’s regular state. There was no full moon around, nothing to trigger a full change, but Yaz was convinced she was walking the path of a partial shift. She knew nothing about her new condition, nothing really, as TARDIS had kept her under almost constant lockdown since the incident. The Doctor saw the confusion in Yaz’s eyes, extending a hand to brush gently against her cheek. Having spent most of her life as nothing more than an animal, the Doctor understood all too well the fear that came with partial losses of control. Although, she was nothing if not swooning for the more feral side of her…

“Do you need…”

Yaz shook her head, smiling.

“No, that was all I needed, I think. I needed to…work some things out. Get that out of my system. I’m sorry…your neck…I…”

“It’s okay. Honestly? That was the most overwhelmingly enjoyable sensation I’ve had for lifetimes. Guess I need to switch you over to the dark side more often, you’re a natural Yasmin.”

Swatting the hand away from her face at the use of her full name, Yaz snorted a laugh and pulled the Doctor to her chest. She had missed her cool skin, her snide flirtatious remarks, and most of all; her. Limbs tangled together, her heartbeats echoing against the empty chest of the vampire. Yaz didn’t need to hide, not anymore. She was safe in the arms of the vampire she had sworn to kill, the vampire who had somehow managed to steal her heart so early on into their meetings. The Doctor may have been incapable of helping with her affliction, but she would be there to guide her through it. Night-crossed lovers, taking on the world of myth and monsters one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt I had ages ago because I said I wouldn't do it  
But my arm got twisted and here we are  
Me crossing over with my vampire!AU that I swear I'm still writing  
This gave me an idea for the overall plot AND the ending so thanks fam
> 
> (mostly thanks to yasminkhxns for the smut idea and timedork for the werewolf idea)
> 
> Soon I'll have the next installment of the AU up for you, where we give Yaz all the development she deserves.  
And vampire are revealled!
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this short smut  
Come bother me on twitter @TheRainbowFox13 or tumblr @the-rainbow-fox-13


End file.
